


Waiting to be yours

by Lilacpotter



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Isak is a geek, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Romance, even is famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacpotter/pseuds/Lilacpotter
Summary: A childhood best friends au, where Even is a really famous YouTuber and Isak is the usual precious grumpy self.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Sonja (SKAM), Isak Valtersen/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

Isak woke up to a blinding headache. Everything was pounding; his head, his arms, his eyes, his legs. For some reason even the room he was in seemed to be pounding. 

Was there a hammer involved in all this? 

He blinked his eyes open, groaning at beam of sunlight that was falling over his eyes directly. The curtains were open. 

How the fuck had he arrived here in his room? Isak remembered being in a party, dancing along drunkenly. He rolled around on his bed and found a note somewhere in between the blankets. It was from Even. Of course. 

It was a drawing of Isak passed out on a couch, drooling like a child, hair disarrayed. A dream bubble on the top of his head was filled with drawings of rockets, microscopes, stars and crowns. 

Ugh. 

Even must’ve brought him home last night. 

  
Placing his palms on the bed, Isak got up, still feeling groggy. He grabbed the phone that was on his nightstand.

* * *

Ev

You forgot to close the curtains

he’s awake

so early that too 

How are you feeling, sleeping beauty?

look how cute you look in this

Fuck you

Ah I see

Mutta misses you already btw

If he hears this, he’ll be hurt, Isak

You are the worst

I made you scrambled eggs before leaving

They’re on the counter

You spent the night here?

....

We promised not to sleep at each others’ anymore

Even?

Ugh.

* * *

Isak groaned to himself, his headache was still pounding slightly.

Yesterday’s party had been lit. Isak had hung out with Even and the bakka boys after almost a month. They were all in uni now, studying first year, while Isak was still in Nissen studying second year. It had been a great time, and Isak had gotten wasted despite the asshole’s warning. He should’ve listened to him. 

  
  
.

  
“Morning, Baby gay!” Eskild chirped happily from the kitchen table as Isak made his way downstairs. A fresh cup of fruit juice in his hands, a thin line of sweat visible on his forehead. He probably just finished doing his every day morning yoga. 

Eskild, despite being just some random young stranger who had picked Isak up from a gay bar when he was sixteen, always behaved as a parent to him. Almost like a dad, though Isak and him were only four or five years apart.

Isak was so grateful to have him, although he wouldn’t admit it out loud anytime soon. 

"Morning,” Isak said, opening the fridge and grabbing a fresh packet of milk for his coffee. Eskild tutted at that.

“Your handsome best friend left early this morning, you know.” He said. “I’ve never seen him in that much hurry.”

  
“Oh... maybe he has work.” Isak muttered, his cheeks slightly warming up for some reason. So Eskild knew Even had slept here.  
  


"By the way, you were begging him to stay with you while we were putting you to sleep, Isak.” Eskild said suddenly, looking at Isak funnily. "I have never seen you like that before. ‘Evyyy please sleep with me tonigghttt. I feel so aloneee’” Eskild mimicked a drunk Isak, waving his hands around sluggishly. “Well, I guess being best friends since childhood and getting drunk does that to you."

  
“Ugh....” Isak’s cheeks heated up more. God, his drunk self was filter-less and shameless. Isak scrunched up his eyes. So that's why Even had stayed the night, because Isak had begged him to. He shouldn't have gotten drunk. He really should’ve listened to Even. Ugh

  
“Anyway, How’s your hangover?” Eskild said, looking back at Isak. “You were almost passed out when he brought you in to the house. What did I say about drinking safely, Isak?” Eskild lectured.

  
“Fuck off, Eskild. You’re not my dad.” Isak muttered instead, his mind still in regret mode. 

“So Grumpy.” Eskild shook his head, finishing his fruit juice and then getting up from his seat. “I’m gonna go wake up Linn now. She’s been sleeping for the past fourteen hours.” He stretched, yawning himself. He turned back to Isak when he reached the door. “You should bring your friend over here more often, baby Jesus. He’s a good cook.” He said, gesturing over to the scrambled eggs on the counter. They looked delicious. Isak’s mouth watered at the sight. “It’s a shame that he’s not single though...” Eskild said, sighing longingly. 

Isak rolled his eyes, watching him go out of the kitchen, before he drained his cup and shoved the scrambled eggs into his mouth. He moaned at the taste shamelessly, they were that good. Despite being the ridiculous asshole that he was, Even still cooked great food. Isak could give him that. 

After, he went upstairs to pack up his backpack. His headache still slightly torturing him. 

Mondays were the worst. Especially when you were hungover.   
.

  
  
A guy, with dark velvety skin was eyeing him interestedly from a few feet away at the tram stop. He was taller than Isak, more muscular, more stronger, definitely handsome. He smirked at Isak, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Isak averted his gaze, blushing slightly. 

_Get a grip, Isak._

It has been a while since Isak had hooked up someone. The last time he did that...... ugh never mind. He didn’t need to think of that again. 

The sun was high up in the clouds, casting warm sun rays all around. Isak felt cosy.  
  
He usually went to KB every single morning to get his free caramel mocchas from his barista. Who could say no to free espressos? But today Isak was running late, and he needed to reach school faster. He also had a chemistry test, he couldn’t miss it. He had read way too many hours for that. 

The tram came two minutes later, honking loudly. He climbed up and greeted Astrid with a smile, an old lady who for some reason always traveled on this tram at the same time as Isak. She didn’t even have any job that she had to travel for. She was short, small, but strong by the looks. She also owned an annoying little cat. And though Astrid was really old, her lively eyes always made her look as if she was twenty years younger than her actual age. Isak assumed that she just loved travelling, and hence why she was always here on the tram. 

Was that how it was when you became old? 

Isak leaned against the pole, wondering where he would be in fifty-sixty years. He’d probably be in his own house, hopefully doing his dream job as a scientist. Living happily with his children, pets, grandchildren... husband... 

His heart clenched slightly. Isak tried to ignore it. The future made him more sad than happy for some reason.

Ugh. 

  
Why did he have to think about the damn future now? Way to start a Monday morning. 

Isak willed his mind away, easing the tug at his heart when his phone started pinging with notifications a moment later.

* * *

Eva  
  


ISAK??!! 

What the actual hell??! 

why didn’t you ever tell us!! 

You. Know. Him??!! 

Who???

WHO??

Don't joke Isak

I have no idea what you are talking about...

* * *

Isak frowned at the screen. What was she talking about? Meanwhile another notification lighted up his screen.

* * *

Mags 

ISKA BROOO!! 

ISAK*

BRO WHY DIDNY YOU EVER TELL US! 

WHAT THE HELL

IM FREAKINJ OUT RIGHT NOW! 

AM I DREAMING??!! 

What the hell Mags??

What's all this?

Brooo stop acting now..

We know

Huh??

What do you know?

Mags??

* * *

What the hell was going on??? 

* * *

Joooo bro 

ISSY? 

Tell me it’s a joke right?

I’ve been your best friend since we were sixteen Isak!   
  


HUH??

How come I never knew??!   
  
ugh, you can’t be doing this to me. 

What the hell?

WHAT DID I DO?

JONASSS

* * *

  
Isak cursed under his breath. What was happening?

Why were everyone freaking out?

He didn’t remember doing anything out of peculiar to get such notifications from his friends. Who were they talking about? 

Isak tried to think of someone. Someone who’d make his friends freak out like this. But his brain remained empty. 

Were all his friends trying to prank him?... it wasn’t even April the first today. But when did they ever need days to prank someone? Isak needed better ones.   
  


ping. Great. Another notification. 

* * *

Ev

You better make it to the school today  
  


There is a surprise waititng for you ; )

huh?

Imma say no more now

Not you too!

bye

* * *

What. The. Actual. fuck. 

Isak groaned, leaning against the pole. He literally had no idea what was happening.. Well, guess he was gonna find out after he reached the school.

.

.

Isak had no idea what he was expecting as he entered the school, but it was definitely not Even in all his morning glory talking to a large group of students who were dying over him by the looks of it. He had his signature jean jacket on, and a really huge backpack was slung over his shoulder, a few dark instruments poking out of it at odd angles. 

What was Even doing _here_?!   
  


“Oh my god is that him?!”   
  


“It’s really him!”   
  


“It’s Even Bech Næsheim!”   
  


Everywhere he turned, Isak could only hear this. Some of the people who were surrounding Even were even asking for his autographs! 

  
Isak took out his phone and texted Even, keeping his eyes on him meanwhile in the courtyard.

* * *

Ev

???

What are you doing here at NISSEN?

At MY SCHOOL?

Isn't it a bit egoistical to think it's only your school, Isak?

Many others study here too.

...

whatever

so why are you here?

don't you have Uni?

so bossy *sigh* 

* * *

Isak watched Even smile fondly at his phone screen from across the yard. It did something to his heart that Isak couldn't quite a put a name to. He averted his gaze from Even and looked back down at his phone.

* * *

There is going to be a media program here at Nissen

for the next two months. 

It’s going to be so much fun. 

A Media program..

How come I didn’t know about it before?!   
  


Well, I was gonna tell you yesterday, but guess

who got drunk so much that I had to carry their ass 

all the way to their house?

Ugh don’t remind me

so why are you here?

afraid I’m gonna steal all your friends and admirers Isak?

.... 

Aww don’t worry, they’re always yours.

I'm one of the staff members for this program. That’s why I’m here

Can you believe it?!

no

ouch

I told everyone here that I know Isak valtersen from second year btw.  
so you might receive many questions about our realtionship

Friendship* 

and of course you did, you can’t keep your mouth shut

only when it comes to you ; )

Ugh

* * *

Isak couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t known about this till now!

Even was going to be in Nissen for the next two months doing some program. In Nissen!! .... how was he going to survive this?   
  
This is what his friends were texting to Isak about then. And now he’d have to explain why he had never told them about Even... 

For some reason, it didn't surprise Isak that they had chosen Even as one of the staff members for this program, even though he was only a first year uni student. Even was the biggest youtuber in the whole of Norway, and he was extremely charming. It made sense. Of course everyone wanted to know more about his success. 

.

.

"You’ve got to be shitting me.” Eva said, her long auburn hair trailing down her shoulders. “Why didn’t you ever tell us? We are friends for two years now, Isak.” 

“True. You’ve never thought to tell us that Even Bech Næsheim! Norway’s biggest YouTuber was friends with you since childhood! Really, Isak?” Magnus said, looking offended. 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Relax. He’s not that famous. And the topic about him never came up, so I never told you guys. That’s it.” He lied. 

They were all huddled in the cafeteria. The talk around the school was only about Even. 

  
“Isak. Does the topic have to come? It’s Even Bech Næsheim!” Even Jonas was now blaming Isak. Great. “And remember all those times we had literally debated over Even’s latest videos at pre-parties? And you were sitting right beside us, Isak. Nodding along too. I can’t believe you didn’t think of telling us,” 

“And he is famous. Don’t be jealous, Isak. It does not suit you,” Vilde said, looking seriously offended. 

Isak widened his eyes, pointing at himself. “Me? Jealous? Of him? No thanks.” If he was jealous of Sonja instead, then nobody needed to know. 

“Seriously, though, why didn’t we ever check Even’s social media? We always only followed him on YouTube. His twitter and Ig are all about Isak.” Girl Chris said, munching on her toast. 

“Not all are about me. Maybe just a few pictures.” Isak muttered. A few pictures and even those were embarrassing. 

“Wait. Does that mean Isak’s famous too?” Mahdi asked. “He’s literally best friends with Even, guys. He’s gonna get so many boys after him from now on. Congrats, Issy. You no longer have to try to impress a guy with your innocent baby face.” 

“Fuck off. I don’t have a baby face.” Isak threw a spinach at him. Mahdi ducked down, avoiding it minutely. 

“If Isak’s famous then we are famous too!” Magnus said, ignoring them, looking around the cafeteria like an excited Labrador. “Isn’t it?”

Since morning, many random students had approached Isak, asking to know more about how he and Even knew each other. Isak had dodged all of them by muttering that he had class or that he didn’t have time. Some girls had even tried to hit on him, even after knowing that Isak was gay! God.

It felt as if he had suddenly become popular. 

“Oh my god, Isak you have to introduce us to Even. I swear!” Eva said in warning. “He is so handsome.” She sighed dreamily. All the girls agreed with various nods.   
  
  


“Well, I don’t need Isak to introduce myself.” Said Magnus, looking smug. “I’m a media student. I am gonna have to attend this program. Can you believe Even is gonna teach me, guys? Think how much happy he’s gonna get when I tell him I’ve been watching his videos since the hei briskeby time.”   
  


“No way you’ve been watching him since then, man. Don’t lie.” Mahdi countered, shaking his head. Magnus protested at first but then admitted that he had started following Even since just a year back. 

Isak watched his friends while shaking his head. They were ridiculous. Just like Even.   
  
And speaking of the devil, Even had left him another note in his locker. A drawing of Isak attempting his chemistry test, looking absolutely serious, all with frown and a determined look. A text saying ‘All the best, you’ll ace your test!’ scribbled at the corner messily.

Isak couldn’t understand how this boy managed to sneak his notes into such places. 

"Doesn't Even have a girlfriend by the way? Sonja?" asked Vilde suddenly, leaning in to the table. "Apparently they have been together for two years now."

Isak pursed his lips, and tried to ignore the knot in his stomach that had formed all of a sudden. 

"true. I have seen their pictures. She even appeared in one of his videos once. 'The girlfriend tag' or something." Chris said, chewing her food. “She’s really beautiful. I heard Even met her while he was shooting one of his videos at some modelling agency. Is it true, Isak?”

They all looked at him curiously. Waiting for him to respond. 

The knot in his stomach grew bigger. Isak gulped down. “Uh. Yeah.. I don’t really know, guys. Could be..” He muttered, slightly annoyed. 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “How do you not know? Isak, he was your best friend since childh—”  
  


“—just because someone’s best friends since childhood doesn’t mean they know everything about each other, Magnus. Leave it.” Sana, the smartest one, said. Magnus looked at her suspiciously once before they slowly moved on from that topic.   
  


Isak sighed in relief. He was so grateful to have Sanasol. He flashed her a thankful smile, receiving a smirk in return. 

  
“Isak.. Even’s such a big YouTuber.. I don’t understand why he’s still studying in uni?” Asked Noora, frowning. 

“True. Doesn’t he get loads of money?” Asked Vilde, confused. “Why does need to study anymore?” 

“He wants to be a movie director. That’s what his dream was, still is.” Isak said, shrugging. “So he decided to continue studying.” 

Despite what happened, the passion for directing movies had never left Even since the time he and Isak had met.   
  
A series of ‘wow’s circled around their table. 

“.. now I understand why he always rambles about Baz Lurhman in his videos.” Jonas said, closing his eyes in realisation. 

“True. I always thought it was cute how he could just never shut about movies.” Noora said, smiling fondly. 

* * *

  
Ev

Had lunch?

still having

Wanna go out?

Now?

After school

To KB

i still have to get you your caffè mocha ; )

Alright

<3  
  


if I was someone else, I would have freaked out that I 

received a heart from Isak Valtersen.  
  
I know you’re just excited about the free coffee

....

whatever 

I’ll meet you at the tram stop

how did your test go?

Smashed it

Knew it

You’re a genius <3

shut up

Never 

<3

Are you gonna introduce me to your friends finally?

you've kept me from them for almost two years

as a secret

Issy?

bye

* * *

.

.  
  


The tram stop, instead of the usual, was today crowded with students. With Isak’s friends. Great. 

Magnus was rambling on and on about how the program had been so much fun. That he was glowing up with confidence after Even had given them all a seminar and showed how he had blew up on YouTube. All the girls, Mahdi and even _Jonas_ were listening to him in interest.   
  
  


“Guys, he said, ‘just be you. Show the world how desperate you are. Give your everything, and success will come to you on its own.’ God, those words! I already feel like I’m successful, guys! I feel like I’m going to conquer the world.” Magnus said, exploding out in excitement. “Even’s really a God, guys.”  
  
Isak rolled his eyes, checking the time on his watch. Why today? Why did all his friends had to come till the tram stop today??

Even could arrive anytime soon, and Isak hadn’t yet warned his friends about it. 

“Uh.. guys?—” he started. 

“—Halla!” Said a deep, beautiful voice, interrupting him. 

Isak looked up, and found blue eyes gazing back at him. 

"Hello, sunshine!” Even greeted him with big smile. Isak could melt at the nickname if all his friends weren’t surrounding him, listening to everything. 

They were all looking stunned. Mouths agape and all. Magnus was looking the funniest, almost like a ridiculous statue. 

”oh my god, you’re Even!” Eva squealed then, holding her hand out. Even chuckled, looking around Isak’s friends, then shook hands with every one of them.   
  


“I’m Even. Isak’s secret best friend that he had hidden from you all till now,” he said jokingly. Everyone laughed at that, still a little nervous from the sudden encounter.   
  


They all introduced themselves after that. Magnus almost shrieking out at Even in happiness, while Eva, Chris and Vilde tried to flirt with him. Even looked like he was enjoying this way too much.   
  


“That seminar you did was so good, Even! Really!” Magnus said. “I was inspired a lot.”  
  


Even grinned. “Thank you, Magnus. I’m glad.” He laughed. Isak shook his head.   
  


They all talked for some more while, until it started getting a bit awkward as none of them knew what to say anymore. Isak’s tram had also arrived meanwhile, waiting with door’s ajar. So Isak decided to end it here. 

“Alright, guys. I- uh- I am leaving now. My tram’s here. You know.” He gestured, then looked at Even, tilting his head meaningfully. 

“Yeah. I’m taking Isak out to KB, guys...” Even said, looking apologetic. “So let’s all meet again soon?” He asked, looking around everyone with a beam.   
  
_Taking Isak out to KB. As if on a date._

“Oh.. yeah, sure.” They all nodded, looking at Isak with raised eyebrows. Isak ignored them, dragging Even inside the tram. 

.

.

.

"You didn’t have to call me that.” Isak muttered, flushing, as he leaned against the counter at KB. "You are embarrassing."

"Embarassing? Isak, I'm right here!" Even said looking mock offended, trying to see Isak from where he was hiding behind the menu. "Anyway, what’s wrong with calling you sunshine?" He asked, tying an apron around his waist. He looked gorgeous. _No_ _Isak. You shouldn’t be thinking that way!  
  
_

_“_ Nothing. But not in front my friends!” He muttered.   
  


“Well, then, now I _am going to_ call you sunshine in front of your friends.” Even smirked, raising an eyebrow. Isak rolled his eyes. “Fuck you” 

“very tempting offer.”   
  


Isak flipped him off, then started pouting when he saw Even pouring out coffee to the customers. “Where is mine?” He asked. “I want my caramel mocha!” He insisted like a child.   
  


Even grabbed a cup and got Isak his espresso, filling it to the brim. “God, I spoilt you so much. Didn’t I?” He asked with a fond smile, shaking his head. 

Isak stuck his tongue out at him like a kid, before sipping from the cup and then sighing loudly. “That’s your own fault.”

He muttered, gazing at the customers around. Some of them who were new, double took themselves on seeing Even here as a barista. They probably weren’t expecting it, to see Even be humble and continue to work his part time job despite how famous he was. Isak felt immensely proud of Even at that moment. Gosh, he loved this ridiculous boy.   
  


“Who said it was a fault?” Even asked, serving some pastries on a glossy plate. “Maybe I just love spoiling you.” he raised a suggestive eyebrow at Isak.   
  


“Shut up” Isak smiled to himself, his heart blooming out in his chest. Whatever. 

.

.

Even’s shift was going to be over within ten minutes. Isak was sat at a corner seat, beside the window, from where he could keep an eye on Even. He had his books splayed out in front of him, his glasses on, a pencil in his hand, as he took notes for his physics assignment. It has been two hours since he had arrived here.   
  
Sana had sent him a link to some newly discovered nebulae and a black hole forming when two neutron stars decided to collide for no reason. It was _so cool._ Isak was itching to go back to that link again, to read everything in detail, but he had his assignment too. Ugh.   
  


“Hey there,” Isak looked up from where he was drowning in his books to find the same tall guy from morning smirking down at him. “Can I join you?” He asked, his voice was ocean deep. He was wearing a red tank shirt, it was showing off his really strong muscles and perfect body.

“Hi, uh.. yeah sure!” Isak said, his voice high pitched than usual as he gestured to the seat in front of him with a blush. _For God’s sake._

“I’m Erik.” Said the guy, after he settled down. He leaned in, placing both his hands on the table. The smirk was still intact.

“I’m Isak. Isak Valtersen,” Isak said, smiling. He sat erect, and tried to gain all the confidence in him as he could muster.   
  


“Well, hello Isak.” Erik beamed. His eyes were brown. “So... you’re a student?” He asked, gesturing to all the books that were in front of Isak. Isak chuckled.

”uh.. yeah. I study biophysics. At Nissen.” He said. _Hope he doesn’t think I’m a nerd. Please God.  
  
_

“Wow. You look really smart, and apparently you are really smart.” Erik said, raising his eyebrows, looking impressed. Isak smiled. _He thinks I look smart.  
  
_

_“_ So... what do you do? Are you in Uni?” Isak asked Erik instead. “I’ve never seen you around anywhere near my school.” _And you look older.  
_

“Oh yeah. I am in uni. But I play basket ball for a living.” Erik said, shrugging with a smile. _That explained why he was so tall and muscular.  
  
_

“Wow. That’s cool.” Isak said, nodding. Erik raised his eyebrows. “Really? So... you think I’ve the body for that?” He asked, gesturing to his own body with a flirty smirk. Asking Isak to check him out.   
  


“Oh, yeah definitely. Yeah.” Isak said, coughing into his fist to not try to actually stare at the guy’s body. Erik laughed at that. A loud rumbling laugh. “You’re cute.” He said, smiling. Isak blushed again. 

“How long are you gonna stay here by the way?” Erik said, looking around KB.   
  
People had decreased in numbers around them. Only two or three were left. Isak looked by the counter for Even, and almost fell out of his chair when he caught him staring right at Erik with a really strange expression. Even was boring his eyes into the guy, and Isak wouldn’t be surprised if Erik vanished into a puff of smoke because of the intensity with which Even was staring at him. 

The hell?

Isak tried to ignore Even, and turned back to a very eager looking Erik.   
  


“Um, not for long. I’ve almost completed my assignment.” Isak lied, nodding. _He could do his assignment later._ Erik’s eyes lighted up at that.

”oh..that’s cool.” He said. “So, I was wondering if you want to just.. hang out with me after this?” He asked, straight up, looking hopeful.   
  


Isak licked his lips, his heart racing. _Wow._ He just hadn’t expected this night to go like this. 

Erik was still checking him out, waiting for Isak to say something. Isak knew he had to say something. The ball was in his court.

So, he took a deep breath, clearing his throat. “Umm.. yeah sur—”

“—Hey!” Interrupted a new voice. A deep and really sexy voice. Of course, it was Even. Isak turned to him questioningly.   
  


But Even then interlaced both of their hands instead, his eyes only on Isak. “How are doing, sunshine?” he asked, with a warm smile, completely ignoring Erik.   
  


Isak stared at Even with a frown. _Why are you acting weird?  
  
_

But Even only smiled wider, and as Isak kept watching, he leaned in pecked Isak affectionately on his cheek. “You are so beautiful.” He mumbled, stroking Isak’s cheek.   
  


Isak was horrified. “Even what the h—”

”— oh hey! Didn’t see you there.” Even greeted Erik with a bright smile, ignoring and interrupting Isak. “I’m Even.” Even shook hands with Erik, placing a possessive hand over Isak’s shoulder and leaned back, looking as cool and chill as ever.   
  


Isak was still, looking shell shocked. 

“Oh, I’m Erik.” Erik greeted Even, looking completely confused and stunned. “Uhh...” he looked between Isak and Even, noticing the close proximity between them, before he slowly slid his chair backwards. Isak knew what was coming before it even happened.

”Alright. So... I’ll see you around then, Isak.” Erik said, getting up, his face flushed and confused. He looked a little bit mad, at himself maybe. Isak watched his back as he walked out of KB.   
.

.

“Even, what the fuck?!”

“What?” 

  
“What do you mean by what? You— you. What was _that_?” Isak said, breathing heavily. They were still in the KB and a few customers as well as the staff were still present, and Isak knew he was being dramatic but he couldn’t care less. 

  
“That guy was eyeing you inappropriately.” Even said, shrugging. He had removed his apron by now. His shift was probably over like twenty minutes ago. 

“No, he wasn’t.” Isak said, narrowing his eyes. “And Wh-What’s wrong with that? Maybe he just likes me, Even. Why were you watching us both flirt with each other anyway?” 

Isak was flustered, confused, and dazed. His heart was out of control, and Even was looking slightly embarrassed as he rubbed his neck. Everything was spinning. 

“You’re only seventeen, Isak. That guy looked twenty-eight!” Even said, widening his eyes. Isak wanted to roll his eyes. 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you hungrily. As if he wanted to eat you. I couldn’t let that happen, Issy. What if he was a stalker? What if he did something to you? I had to do something, let him know that you weren’t alone and single.” Even said, looking shameless and apologetic at the same time. How could that be possible? 

  
  
“So, you pretended to be my boyfriend.” Isak said flatly in disbelief. 

Even nodded. “Yep. And I meant what I said. You look really beautiful, but you’re so innocent, Isak. There are vicious men out there, and you’re just too precious for them. I just couldn’t let anything happen to you.” 

Isak couldn’t believe what he was hearing. So he flipped Even off, getting a loud laugh in return. 

  
“But you can’t do this, Even. You have a girlfriend. You have Sonja.” Isak pointed out. Ignoring the tug at his heart. “You— you can’t pretend to be my boyfriend whenever some guy tries to hit on me. I have my own life too.”

Even’s smile faltered. And Isak hated it. He hated how whenever Isak brought up Sonja into their conversation, Even stopped smiling. And it was only when Isak did that. Even had no problem when anyone else brought Sonja up into the conversation. 

_Why?_

“Well...” Isak started. He hated seeing Even like this. “Ugh. Alright, fuck it. But I swear I’m telling you that guy thought you were my dad. That’s why he ran off.” He tried to lighten the mood, trying for some joke.   
  


And it seemed to work because Even smiled again faintly. “Was I being too over protective?” He asked shyly. _God, this boy.  
  
_

“Nah. You were alright.” Isak said, dismissively with a smile.   
  


“So does that mean I’m forgiven?” Even asked, looking hopeful.

Isak narrowed his eyes at him. “No, you’re not. Not for probably the rest of the month.”   
  


“Ouch” Even said, clutching a hand to his heart.

Isak rolled his eyes. “You just ended all my chances of getting with that guy.” He said exasperatedly. “And he wasn’t a stalker by the way. Excuse me.”   
  


Even grinned at him. “Whatever. You’re too precious for him anyway. There are many more great options for you, Isak. You don’t have to worry.”   
  


“As long as you are here, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to hook up with anyone.” Isak muttered. Even looked at him in offence. “Excuse me! I’m just looking out for you.”   
  


“You did that last time too.” Isak reminded him, his heart tugging again. “And we both promised not to sleep at each others’ after that.”   
  


Even was averting his gaze. “Yeah. Told you I was just drunk,” he lied. Isak knew he was lying because he had noticed Even all night, and he hadn’t drunk at all.   
  


“Whatever.” Isak started packing up his books. Even looked up at him. “You’re leaving?”   
  


“Yeah. It’s so late already.” Isak said, checking his watch. Even got up, helping Isak pack up. “I’m gonna drop you.”   
  


“Ev, it’s okay.” Isak said, shrugging. “I can go on my own,” 

Even smiled. “I never said you can’t.” 

.

The moon was hanging amidst the dark night. The stars were shining brightly, and it made Isak feel lighter. He loved the stars. 

They were both walking along the pavement, by now much closer to the kollektivet.   
  


Both of them were holding hands, or rather, Even was holding Isak’s wrist, rubbing his thumb along in circles across Isak’s pulse. Neither of them had any idea when that happened. But it made them feel contented.   
  


“So, how did your first day at Nissen go?” Isak asked, looking up at Even who was already staring at him. The moonlight falling right on his face, illuminating his blue eye and cheekbones.   
  


“Fantastic.” Even grinned. “Can you believe now I’m gonna see your cute nerdy nose every single day walking along the school corridors and cafeteria?” He smiled dopily. “Who would’ve thought.”   
  


“Yeah, whatever.” Isak muttered, his cheeks warming up though the air all around them was cold. “So.. we’re here.” They had arrived by the apartment, standing by the door. Isak gazed up at his floor, the windows were alight.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Isak said, turning to Even, whose eyes were still on Isak, unwavering.

“You know, I’m sorry.” Even said instead, looking sadly at him. Isak’s heart pained.   
  


“Even, it’s alrig—”  
  


“—no I mean it. I should’ve told you, way before. I’m so sorry, Isak.” Even said, insisting, interrupting him. “You- you’re my best friend. I should’ve told you first.” He shook his head in regret. Isak’s heart pained more, but he ignored it.   
  


He let out a sigh, collecting himself. “Even, it’s okay.” He started. “I told you it doesn’t matter. You don’t have to tell me everything. You have your own life, and you can keep things from me. It doesn’t matter. We are still best friends.” Isak tried to assure.   
  


Even stared at him, and he looked more pained than Isak was. As if he didn’t want to hear those words coming out of Isak’s mouth. But what else was he supposed to say?   
  


They gazed at each like that for a while, getting lost into each other’s eyes. Blue into green. Green into blue. The cool wind made them both shiver slightly.   
  


Isak looked down at their joined hands, squeezing Even’s hand once tightly before leaving it with a sigh. He looked back up at Even with a final smile. “We’ll be best friends no matter what. Alright? So... I’ll see you tomorrow then?” He asked again with a persistent smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
  


“No matter what?” Even asked.   
“No matter what.” Isak promised with a nod and a salute. 

Even smiled finally. Faintly, but it was there. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Isak asked again. Even was gazing at him with the same fondness that he did every time he thought Isak was the cutest thing in the world. It made Isak feel all jittery. 

“Of course.” Even mumbled, then proceeded to tuck a stray curl beside Isak’s ear. He smiled softly. “Good night. Sweet dreams.” He said, while walking backwards. Isak watched him disappear into the dark, before he exhaled deeply and walked in to the apartment, his mind a bit dazed.   
  
  


_ 5 months back _

Isak was at a club. It was the start of holidays, and Even had dragged him out of kollektivet to celebrate Isak completing his first year at Nissen. Even’s friends were here too. Isak hadn’t told any of his friends about Even, it felt as if he was giving out something huge of his life. Even was his’ and he didn’t want to share him with everyone. He was like his own secret. 

Everyone in the club looked happy, blissful, contented. But Isak’s head was spinning. His heart was worse than broken, it was dead. It was his party, but he himself was torn.   
  


“Even, bro, you should’ve brought Sonja over here.” Adam was saying. “She might’ve invited over her friends too.“   
  


”ooh. I see you, Adam.” Mutta said, nodding. He was half drunk. “God. Even, how are you always this lucky? You scored a top model in the whole of Oslo.” Elias said, looking at Even, who for some reason wasn’t into this conversation. His eyes were on Isak, half glazed.   
  


“True. You need to teach your charms to us too, man. We need gorgeous ladies too!” Mikael yelled loudly, holding his drink out. The other boys cheered, clashing their own drinks with Mikael’s.   
  


Isak let out an unexpected laugh. God, he needed to get out of here. He didn’t want to hear all this nonsense while he was this drunk.   
  


He excused himself from everyone before he dragged himself to the counter. Slumping onto the stool, he downed another shot. 

He couldn’t believe that Even had kept his girlfriend a secret from Isak for over more than a year. All this time, Isak had thought Even was his’, keeping hopes on him. Isak had come to know about Even’s girlfriend _now_ , _now_ in this party when all the boys were talking to Even about it. Isak couldn’t believe it. All this time Isak had felt like he was the one keeping a secret from the world, but turned out Even had his own too.   
  


Isak’s heart had been broken many times before, but never like this. Now, he was sure it was dead. Despite the initial feeling of that dreadful sinking feeling, as if his heart was shattered into two, as if his whole life was gone, now his heart had gone numb. No feelings or emotions.   
  


Isak chuckled to himself again. For no reason. He was lost. 

“Isak” It was Sana. Though Isak had never told her, Sana had figured it out herself that Isak had some feelings towards Even. “You’ve to stop it. You have to move on from him.” But even she didn’t know the depth of those feelings.   
  


“Hey Sanasol” Isak greeted her.   
“Isak you’re so drunk.” Sana noticed, a frown on her head. Isak giggled again. “Yeah. I am. It feels so good.” He mumbled, looking around the club.   
  


He caught a pair of green eyes gazing at him. The guy was shorter than Isak, had a feminine body. He looked cute. Isak smirked at him.   
  


“I’m gonna go hook up with him.” He told Sana, before getting up. “No Isak Wait—” Isak ignored her, and made his way towards the guy.   
  


“Hey” he greeted, placing a hand on the wall beside the guy and leaning into him. The guy laughed. “You look drunk.”   
  


Isak smirked. “Well, you look cute.” He trailed his palm along the guy’s cheek, then letting it go to his neck. “Wanna make out?” But he gave no chance for the guy to reply, as leaned in and captured those lips with his own.   
  


oh.. it felt good. So good. Isak let himself go completely. Every single thing he let it out through his ferocious kisses. Isak felt the guy’s tongue slip into his mouth. He let him. And he did the same.   
  


Gosh.. why did Isak never try this before? Why had he been stopping himself for no reason when all this time the man of his dreams had been hooking up with some model? Why had he let himself hope? Again?   
  


Isak let all these worries out. The guy had his hand around Isak’s waist, and by now both of them were grinding onto each other. It felt so good.   
  


Isak caught Even’s eyes from across the room. He was boring his eyes into them both. Isak turned back to the guy, he couldn’t care less. This was his life. He could do whatever he wanted.   
  


A minute or so later, him and the guy broke the kiss to let themselves breathe. The guy laughed. “Oh my god, I swear I’ve never had someone kiss me that passionately.”   
  


Isak raised his eyebrows. “Really? Maybe we should make out more often then.” He suggested. The guy nodded with a smile.   
  


Isak learned that his name was Felix. And he was a fashion designer. Isak liked him.   
  


“So.. what outfit do you think will I look good in?” Isak asked, gesturing to his own body suggestively. Felix blushed, and Isak knew where this night was heading to. “Mm..I thin— ”

“In nothing.” A new voice interrupted them. Isak turned to look at Even standing right behind Isak. “You look great in nothing.” Even said, staring right at Isak.   
  


“What the fuck?” Isak said, frowning at Even. He knew he was getting sober the moment he could feel his heart start to race again.   
  


“I need to crash at yours.” Even said instead. “You can’t bring a hookup,” he gestured to Felix.   
  


“Huh?” Isak was confused.   
  


“I need a place to crash at for tonight, Isak. None of the boys’ houses are free. Can you not bring a hookup?” He asked, framing his sentence again properly. “Please.” He added.   
.

.

.

Isak had no idea who started it, but the moment they both got into Isak’s room, they started making out. Even was being possessive, pushing Isak back onto the bed and climbing on top of him, slipping his tongue in almost immediately.   
  


God. Isak could fly right now. He was in heaven. He moaned against Even’s mouth, receiving a moan in return. 

“Mmmm Evennn” Isak all but banged his head into Even’s, eating his lips out, pushing his fingers into his hair and grabbing onto them. Even was grinding into him and everything was spinning. Isak couldn’t believe this was actually happening. All his fantasies since he was twelve were coming true. Oh my god.   
  


“Oh baby, you are so hot.” Even said, trailing his large hand down to Isak’s boxers. “So beautiful” 

.

.

”What the hell?!”   
.   
  


* * *

Even

I’m so sorry Isak

Sorry for everything I did

I think it’s better if we never sleep at each others’ again

sorry

please don’t stop being best friends with me

i can’t live like that

please reply

K

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The unwrinkled wooden podium stood bare at one side of the stage, the velvet curtains behind it danced like waves of the sea, back and forth, giving the effect as if they were in a theatre. Isak shifted in his seat from where he was sat in the last row of this massive hall, beside him Magnus was gawking at the stage with the same facial expression as that of the Magikarp guy.

Even, meanwhile, was talking- discussing -with two aged up men who most definitely seemed to be the heads of whatever this program was. His blonde hair was slick, styled up and illuminated by the pale yellow lights of the hall, a light blue full-sleeved shirt clung to his skin tightly, tucked neatly into a pair of long black skinny jeans below- he had no right to look this fucking hot on a normal Wednesday. Isak tried not to let his eyes linger on his body for too long.

There were many students in the room, most of them at the front, huddled together and whispering to each other.

“Isak, bro,” Magnus whispered, leaning in closer to Isak though no one could hear them. “Even’s probably gonna notice me more today, now that you’re here beside me.”

He looked excited, bouncing in his seat so often that Isak had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes for the 25th time.

“You _forced_ me to come here, Mags. And besides, why do you even want Even to _notice_ you so much?”

Magnus stared at him with an are-you-kidding look. No, Isak wasn’t, thank you very much.

“Isak, he is Even Bech Nasheim! Do you realize how famous you are right now? Even I can’t believe I’m your best friend. Faen, I think we should’ve taken a seat closer to the stage.” His face morphed into worry as he scanned the front of the room. “What if he can’t see us?”

Isak rolled his eyes- 25. “Nope, I’m leaving if we get any closer.” He warned Magnus.

“Ugh, c’mon Isak.” Magnus made a pouty face at him before rolling his eyes himself and settling back into his seat.

Isak couldn’t believe he was here in this hall about to sit through a whole hour of media studies lecture. A whole hour!

All because Magnus had coerced him into this. _Isak, bro! Guys! You have to watch Even while he’s teaching, he’s amazing! You don’t have any more classes today, so you’re coming with me to the lecture._ Despite Isak telling Magnus, that- _no, I don’t have to watch my best friend teach to know he’s amazing, Mags, and besides I study science, why the hell would I attend a media studies lecture?! -_ Isak was here, crammed into the seat in this vast hall. Great.

 _The_ two fuckers, Jonas and Mahdi had very unsubtly and sneakily sent excuses their way, effectively escaping Magnus’s coercive plans.

“Honestly, Mags, this is ridiculous. What am I gonna do here for an hour when I don’t even get the subject?” Isak complained, lowering his voice when a few students turned their heads to them in annoyance. Whatever.

His phone beeped with a notification, and Isak could see Even watching him in his peripheral view, blue eyes curious, his phone out in his hand.

“You don’t have to get the subject to understand this, Isak,” Magnus whined with that look on his face that read _c’mon, you can’t leave. We just arrived here._ “and maybe, maybe you could just revise biology or physics or whatever it is you study in your head if you get bored?” He suggested with an uncertain look. Then, in a very tiny, hopeful tone, “Do you think you could persuade Even to get me extra scores in the finals? Fuck, he probably has the power to do so if he wanted.”

What the fuck.

“Mags, if you dragged me here just so that you could win over Even then I’m leaving, bye.” Isak huffed, making a move to get up.

Magnus dragged him back down begging, “No, I was just kidding I swear, bro!”

They both grumpily settled into silence after that.

Isak could swear half of the students over here did not belong to media. Heck, the brunette guy, Julian Dahl was Isak’s junior in biophysics, yet here he was, ogling at Even like a lemur. Isak shook his head to himself. 

The program apparently was being sponsored by the same ones as those of Even’s channel- made more sense why Even was a part of it. Mostly it was just the heads giving the speech about the hipster media stuff that made Isak try hard not to roll his eyes at. He could be at the kollektivet right now, studying Electrostatic interactions.

* * *

Ev

you’re here

Does that mean you're finally admitting you’re into

all the ‘hipster media stuff’ too?!

Or you couldn’t resist watching me teach.

It’s either of them

Isak lookup

You wish

I’m already looking at you

What’s with the cute frown on your face?

It’s not cute

And I don’t want to be here

I was forced by Mags

Magnus seems like a great friend

* * *

Isak made a face at Even, looking up from his phone. He watched Even laugh quietly before looking back down at his phone.

It was around this time that someone slid in through the large doors with a backpack. It was a guy, and Isak was surprised to realize that he had never seen him around the school before because he would surely remember a face like that even in his most profound naps. He had wild dark curls, softest of brown hazel eyes, and was probably the same height as Isak. Isak felt a pleasant twist in his gut; the guy was so pretty.

But then he remembered Erik, the guy from the tram stop who had tried asking Isak out. He hadn’t heard from him again. Isak hadn’t expected anything else, what with Even scaring him away.

Isak’s phone lighted up again from Even’s chat

* * *

The cute frown is gone

Who’s that guy you’re staring at?

Oh my god, do you have a crush on him?

Even shut up

I don’t

He’s just pretty

Of course, you don’t ;)

You’re prettier though

Ugh

Bye

NO!

* * *

Isak rolled his eyes at Even.

He was on one side of the stage, behind a worn-out desk, legs crossed and back leaning against the dark chair comfortably. His eyes glinting glassy blue in the warm room lights.

No matter how hard he tried, Isak just couldn’t hold his anger out on Even for more than a few hours, it was frustrating, but even more so endearing for Even- _‘You’re so adorable, Is_.’ Whatever.

“Mags,” Isak whispered slowly. “Mags!” Magnus didn’t look up until Isak had to poke him on his arm.

“Ouch, what, Isak” He moaned, frowning. Instead of retorting back with some silly jab Isak nodded over to the guy ahead- it wasn’t the time to banter – and asked, “Who is that? Does he attend Nissen too?”

It took a moment for Magnus to decipher who it was- with squinty eyes the size of needles –

“Oh he, his name is Alvar. He transferred over from Finland a few days ago. Dude, he knows so much about ancient literature and stuff!”

He said in such a high pitched tone that Isak was immediately reminded of a very excited Vilde. He winced at the thought.

The head meanwhile almost looked like he was about to call Magnus out- he didn’t, thankfully.

“Uh, yeah. So he’s cool.” Magnus mumbled, embarrassed, and went quiet after that, leaving Isak alone with this new piece of information about this guy.

Someone from Finland.. It made sense why Isak hadn’t seen him around before. But why did he transfer from Finland?

* * *

His name is Alvar

And he is from Finland

Already stalking him I see

Fuck off

;)

Are you gonna ask him out?

What

No!

Why not?

You like him!

As long as you are here

I can’t date anyone Even

Isak…

I was just trying to look out for you

I’m sorry

I swear I won’t do it again

Promise?

Promise

I’m gonna get to know him first

Yeah?

That’s a good idea

He seems cool

Yes but I hope he doesn’t have the

same shitty taste in movies as you

I’m gonna give him up if he does

They are masterpieces Is!

They’re tragedies and chick flicks Ev

* * *

Isak watched Even roll his eyes to himself- something that he had learned from Isak himself. He looked beautiful, and it did something to Isak’s heart. Why did this fucker have to be this beautiful?

* * *

Alright grumpy

It’s my turn to go onto the stage now

Watch me blow your mind

Even that was so bad

And I’m not grumpy

Bye

* * *

Even walked onto the stage, pulling his full sleeves back, folding them over his wrists, showing off his sharp knuckles, flexing his long skilled fingers as he worked through some files. Isak licked his lips unconsciously.

He looked back at the guy- Alvar – who looked so immersed into whatever was happening on the screen and the stage, it was a little endearing to watch at. Isak wondered if he looked the same whenever he was in his biology or physics class, was that why Even liked hearing him talk about his subject?

Even started talking in his velvet deep voice, standing tall on the stage- all eyes were on him – he spoke about how his passion made him want to pursue a field in media, the early days of his career and how he kept adopting various methods to shoot his videos. How he wants to be a director shortly, be the creator who makes the audience fall into the trap of being in a movie.

“Studying media is as much about analyzing as it is about making your own things. If the camera is the one through which we see the film worlds, the editing is like the brain which organizes and filters this information.” He explained, his hands moving around suggestively. A photo of a scene from stranger things popped up next on the screen behind, maximized. His eyes landed on Isak once for a swift second, and Isak could swear he saw him quirk his lips. Asshole. Isak still couldn’t believe he was right now sitting among a bunch of hipster media students.

“Nothing in a frame in a movie is accidental, and as media students, it is our duty to question why the director chose to portray the scene the way it is. Everything you see here, the color of the wall, the clothes the actors wear, the selection of particular items in the background, everything has a reason. Look at the blue outfit for example— ”

.

The end of the session saw Magnus bouncing on his feet, repeating the same stuff that Even had said probably not more than just a few seconds ago. And Isak was too tired to make him stop, so he let the words pass right through his ears without paying much attention to them- he had already heard most of this from Even himself, on late sunny afternoons whenever they both hung out together, lazing on the bed and munching on snacks.

It wasn’t until he reached the ground floor corridor- Magnus having hopped off to where Jonas and Mahdi were, by the entrance gates- that he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him right in the tracks. Isak turned around with a frown- _who the hell_ – but was immediately enveloped by several tight pair of arms hugging him from all sides, while echoes of loud and boisterous ‘Isaaaak!’ rang around the place.

“Ouch! Elias you stepped onto my foot.” Mutta complained, disentangling himself from the hug with a frown.

“Sorry I didn’t see your baby feet, bro.” Elias grinned, bumping Mutta’s shoulder when he gave him a dirty look. “Fuck off”

“Mutta? Elias?” Isak breathed out with a frown. All the bakka boys were here, wearing lazy outfits and no backpacks. What were they doing here?!

“Issy!” Mutta’s eyes glinted with fake tears as he suddenly launched himself at Isak, smelling him all in. “Look at you, so grown up, my little bro.” He said, voice muffled by Isak’s shoulder.

“Fuck off” Isak huffed out a laugh, breaking free. “We saw each other just last week.” He pointed out, raising his finger.

“Ugh c’mon you didn’t have to ruin the mood,” Mutta whined.

“yeah, you were so wasted at the party,” Elias laughed out meanwhile.

And god, did he have to bring that up now? Isak was still embarrassed wondering how Even must’ve brought him all the way to kollektivet from that party, at midnight. He didn’t need to be reminded of that again.

“yeah whatever,” he shrugged, turning red and warm.

The students were filing out of the entrance door, casting curious eyes at them as they went by. 

“What are you all doing here?” Isak said after. He was pretty sure his hair was messed up from the disastrous hug.

“We came here as a moral support for Even,” Yousef answered, readjusting the black snapback on his head and leaning against the wall. His hair had grown long over the course of the last two years. “You know, for his program.”

Mikael and Adam snorted at that, both of them were sporting similar outfits and grins.

“Yeah, to boost his confidence” Mutta nodded.

“and spirit” Elias added.

“Moral support?” Mikael raised his eyebrows at Yousef mischievously. “Or did somebody desperately want to meet their lover that they made an excuse up and dragged all of us here?”

Yousef huffed at that, turning his face away as a warm red tone rapidly colored his cheeks. “That’s not true. Even was happy to see us here anyway. Let’s talk about Isak now.” He announced, desperately trying to change the subject.

“When are you going to ask Sana out, Yu? I swear my ears are stuffed up with her complaints about you not already making a move on her.” Isak groaned. It wasn’t a lie, Sana really was letting her frustration show these days. Her cheeks bloomed pink whenever she ranted on about how she and Yousef weren’t spending much time together- Isak would think they were in a relationship- being the gross cheesy couple -if he were someone outside their circle.

Isak would never admit it aloud, but he envied her sometimes, which wasn’t healthy, yes, and he did feel the guilt afterward- but he couldn’t help it. Alright? Sana and Yousef had no other worries than to finally get together and love each other more grossly than they did now- no guilt, no pain, no heartbreaks. What a life.

“Wait, really?” asked Yousef, leaning in, his face morphed into sudden interest and excitement. “What does she say about me?”

Isak shook his head implying a plain ‘No’ while the other boys groaned in unison. “We are not talking about what my sister says about you, bro. Ask her yourself.” Elias said, waving a hand.

Isak shrugged to side in with Elias, “Dude, I’ve been watching you both flirt since I was in middle grade. I am not going to endure any more of this,” he said, raising his hands.

He looked back around the corridor and breathed a sigh of relief when none of his Nissen friends were in sight. He had no idea how to explain to them that he knew the hei briskeby squad too.

“Shit, Nissen looks good.” Adam mused, looking around the high walls and green metal lockers with interested eyes. The boys did the same, following Adam’s eyes like faithful puppies, it was comical to watch.

They were all tanned after spending countless hours out in the sun on some sunny beaches where they had gone to for a trip a week back. Isak had seen the pictures, all of them shirtless and leaning against giant grey rocks by the beach, dark hair drenched wet as they posed for a group photo.

“Better than Bakka, for sure,” Isak said smugly, grinning when the boys' mouths fell open in sync one by one.

“No offense, bro, but just because we graduated from Bakka two years back doesn’t mean we will start agreeing with your bullshit,” Elias said, feigning seriousness. Isak burst out laughing, “Sure.” He giggled, readjusting his snapback on his head.

“True! The hipster shit and all is just Even. We aren’t really like that, I promise.” Adam nodded sagely, morphing his hair when a bunch of giggling girls passed by them, throwing them coy looks.

“Are you coming to the party though, Is?” Mikael asked.

“What party?”

“Hasn’t Even told you yet? It’s at Jakob's this Friday.”

“Jakob?” Isak frowned.

“Yeah. That guy who was our senior at bakka when we and Even were in high school?” Mutta said.

And. Oh. That guy. “Yeah, Jakob. I remember.” Isak said. Jakob was a nice guy, but other than that he knew nothing of him.

“Anyway, I’m not coming,” Isak said, waving a hand dismissively. He would rather spend his time at home than go, get drunk, and then make Even bring him home at midnight. He’s had enough of that. The bringing home shouldn’t bother him, but for some reason it did. He and Even were just friends.

“What? Why?!”

“What’s going on over here?” said a deep voice, interrupting the talk. Isak swept his eyes up to find a mop of blonde hair poking out from between Mutta and Mikael.

“Even, bro!” Mikael put an arm around Even’s shoulders, effectively locking him in the place and making him chuckle.

“We were just talking about Jakob’s party this Friday.” Mutta supplied in answer to Even’s question. “Isak doesn’t want to come.” He pouted. 

Even caught Isak’s eyes and tilted his head- ‘ _Feeling alright?’_

Isak nodded, shifting on his feet- ‘ _Yeah, I guess.’_

_-‘Wanna go out for some drink?’_

_-‘No, I have to study, Even.’_

_-‘It’s the start of the year, Is.’_

_-‘Doesn’t matter. I have to get shit done.’_

Even rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile, a blonde strand falling into his eyes- ‘ _Alright, whatever you say.’_

“He’ll come.” Even nodded over to Mutta. “We both will be there by eight.”

Isak frowned at him. “No, we won’t.”

“Yes, you will.” It was Adam who replied. “We all know the only person you ever listen to is Even.”

“What. That’s not even remotely true?”

“Isak, you barely ever give us any of your attention when Even is around.” Adam sighed. “It’s like you have eyes only for him.”

“I’d think you both were in love with each other if Even didn’t have a girlfriend.” Mikael snorted.

And _what the fuck?!_ Isak gaped at him.

He knew he was turning bright red, he could feel his cheeks burn hot. Even meanwhile was chuckling to himself. That fucker was enjoying this way too much.

Isak glared at him. “That’s not true.”

“Anyway so are you guys coming or not?” Elias asked, checking the time on his watch.

“Yes, we are.” Even said with such surety that Isak couldn’t hold back from protesting like a bratty kid.

“No, we aren’t.” Even raised his eyebrows. Isak ignored him. “Since you guys think I basically agree to everything that Even says, this is me proving otherwise.” He announced. “I’m not coming to the party.” Isak crossed his arms and didn’t care if he was coming off as childish. He wasn’t letting Even take over his mind this time.

“Oh really?” Even looked anything but serious. Isak wished he could kiss the stupid smile off his pretty face.

“Yes”

Even only smiled wider. 

.

“Isak, when was this?”

Vilde shoved her phone into Isak’s face. She and Eva had been bombarding him with questions about Even for almost an hour. Isak wished he could become a bear and go into hibernation.

“The summer before I started in high school,” Isak replied, focusing back on the game.

The photo had a very smug-looking Isak who looked like he was 12 when in reality he was almost 16. Behind him, there was Even, tall and lanky, looking like Draco Malfoy as he held out a tray full of baked muffins. Both of them were sporting impressive amounts of flour and cream on their beaming faces.

“Aww, you both look so cute!” Eva squealed, making Isak roll his eyes fondly at her.

“Isak, what the fuck!” Magnus shouted just as he lost the game to Isak. Isak grinned in satisfaction.

“But anyway,” Jonas said from his side where he was lazing out against the bed and munching on fries. “When did you and Even and meet really?” He asked curiously.

“Yes, Issy! Tell us the story.” Eva leaned in, wrapping her hands around Isak’s neck. Isak refrained from shaking them off. 

“Um, we just met like any other kids.” He shrugged, biting his lip. “we met at a concession stall when I went to watch some movie when I was five.” He added when Vilde made a face at him. 

.

_Isak was scared. His parents had lost him. Mamma was here with him just a few seconds ago. Where did she go?! Pappa had gone to the restroom, that much he knew. Isak pushed through the swarm of people- mostly adults, tall and stupid adults –looking around for a sight of a woman with blonde wavy hair._

_Isak’s parents had brought him to watch ‘The polar express’ which was released that exact year. He had seen the poster and he had been curious enough to agree watching it._

_It was around a few more minutes that Isak started to panic; he couldn’t find his mamma yet. Where was she? He could feel the tears springing in his eyes, and he knew he was a big boy and shouldn’t be crying. But where were his parents?!_

_Isak stumbled down the arena and sat on an empty bench, hoping to catch a sight of his mamma or papa from there. They’d have to pass this to get into the theatre._

_“Hey!”_

_It wasn’t an adult who spoke from Isak’s side, it was an older, a very bright and beaming blue-eyed boy._

_“Hi” Isak felt immediately shy for some reason._

_“What are you doing here alone?” The boy asked, popping some weird looking candies into his mouth._

_“My parents are lost somewhere,” Isak mumbled in reply. His parents were a bit careless if he was being honest._

_The boy laughed, and Isak noticed himself smiling along for no reason. “So you aren’t lost, but your parents are?”_

_Isak nodded his head but then frowned. “It’s confusing.” He whispered._

_He watched the boy’s smile turn softer. “What’s your name?” He asked._

_“Isak Valtersen” Isak said because his teacher taught him to always say his full name to people when introducing him._

_“Hey, Isak. Nice to meet you. I’m Even.” Even held his hand out, and Isak frowned because Even hadn’t said his full name. Isak shook his hand nevertheless._

_“Right. Now let's go find your parents.” Even said, hopping off the bench and pulling Isak through the crowd by his little hand. “How old are you?”_

_“Five,” Isak said, trying to keep up with Even’s long strides, he was way taller than him._

_“Five?! I thought you were three.” Even laughed, making Isak scoff._

_“I’m a big boy.” Isak puffed out his chest. “How old are you?”_

_“I’m seven.” Even smiled at him and Isak wished he could be seven too._

_They pushed through more people and children when finally Isak found his mamma and papa walking around the front of the arena frantically._

_“Mamma!” Isak yelled, breaking free from Even’s grasp and running to his mamma._

_._

_Later, when mamma thanked Even for bringing his son to her, Isak couldn’t help but ask, “where are your parents? Are they lost too?”_

_He watched Even laugh, and it made him feel something warm in his chest. “No, Isak. They’re talking to a friend nearby. I am a big boy, I know my way.” Even mimicked his tone. Isak rolled his eyes. “shut up”_

_“Alright, I have to go,” Isak said when he saw his mamma and papa ready to take him into the theatre. “Will I see you again?” He asked uncertainly in a small voice._

_Even beamed at him. “Yes of course.” He nodded. They both waved to each other._

_And they did see each other again, a few months later when Isak’s family moved near Even’s house._

_._

“That’s so adorable!” Vilde squealed in Isak’s ear making him wince.

“Calm down Vilde.” Isak moaned.

“You were friends since then? What the fuck, how come you never told us about Even, Isak?” Mahdi who had been quiet all this time asked.

Isak shrugged.

“Yeah, why did you not tell us, Issy?” Jonas frowned.

Isak shrugged again and then sighed. “I don’t know, I- I just didn’t remember.” He lied.

It wasn’t like Isak wanted to keep Even a secret. Isak wanted to show the world that he was best friends’ with Even. And maybe he would’ve told Jonas and his Nissen friends if he had been friends with them before starting high school. It was in high school that everything shifted completely, then shit happened and Isak was left alone with his broken heart. And Isak could barely keep a straight face when his friends talked about the famous Even bech nasheim, without feeling like he was going to break or fall to the ground crying.

“Isak, if I were you I would’ve remembered every single thing Even said and did from the day we met.” Vilde mused, nodding to herself.

Isak snorted at that. “You don’t wanna know some things he did and said.”

Vilde widened her eyes curiously. “What are those things?!”

“What the fuck. I’m not telling you guys all that.” Isak scoffed.

“Oh, c’mon Issy. We are your friends.” Magnus whined, trying to make a puppy face.

“Nope” Isak shook his head.

.

Isak stood in the dark, the glass of beer tight in his hand as he watched Even talk to a bunch of girls. A bunch of very giggly, irritating girls. Why the fuck were they so interested in Even? He has a girlfriend for god’s sake!

Isak took another sip. He was pissed off because of so many things. One, because he came to the party that he promised not to come to. Great. And the other being Even. Even who was looking so damn gorgeous in the party lights with his black leather jacket on and his blonde hair messed up. Isak was having a hard time looking away from him and his stupid face.

Isak shifted his gaze away unwillingly and watched Mutta and Mikael do some shimmies on the dancefloor. Jakob, the owner of the party was hooking up with some girl. He had grown way taller, with a wild beard draping his jaw and mouth. He looked nothing like he was back then, although Isak hardly remembered what he looked like back then. 

Isak looked around to find any attractive boys, and he hated how his mind immediately jumped to Even. Fuck his mind.

Isak hadn’t been planning to come to this party. Not at all.

He had even sent a big ‘NO’ to Even when he’d tried to persuade him to come to the party. Isak had been so determined to keep his word and stay home.

_Eskild had given Isak the laundry work after he reached home because apparently Isak had been ‘hiding in his den’ for way too long every day._

_It was when Isak returned from doing the laundry work that he slumped onto his bed and opened the group chat to see what the boys and girls were up to. He scrolled upwards, snorting at everyone’s responses to one of Magnus’s dumb questions before he finally arrived at a picture that Vilde had posted. The photo was of Even and Sonja, smooching in front of a mirror, looking cozy and warm in the pale golden lights of some restaurant’s restroom. Apparently, Sonja had posted this on her Instagram yesterday night._

_They’d gone to a restaurant._

_It shouldn’t have made any difference to Isak- Even was his best friend. And yet it did for some reason. Isak felt an unfathomable burning sensation clawing at his throat as he stared at the picture where Sonja’s lips were touching Even’s. He couldn’t stand it, he felt like disowning his own phone._

_So he got up, fuming a little, and texted Even that he was coming to the party. Isak needed to hook up with someone, anyone. He hadn’t had sex in a long time, he just needed to let some steam off. It had nothing to do with Even kissing Sonja. No of course not. What the fuck. Even the thought itself seemed ridiculous. He was happy for Even, happy that he was happy and spending his time with his girlfriend._

And so here was, in the midst of a wild party, drinking beer by himself. 

“You’re Isak, right?” Someone approached him then.

“Um yeah?” Isak said, frowning, before looking up at the guy lazily. It was dark, but he almost spurted his drink out when he noticed who it was in the dim light. It was the guy- Alvar – from the media class. “Oh hey,” Isak squeaked, scrunching up his face at his own tone.

The guy- Alvar laughed. It was light and small, nothing like Even’s deep and bright. “Hello,” he said, then leaned against the wall beside Isak. _How did he know Isak’s name?_

His dark hair was short, but the curls were making it seem like he had a lot of hair. He had his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was just as tall as Isak, maybe a tiny bit shorter than him.

“So…” Alvar started. “You study media too?” He turned to face Isak with a smile.

Isak blushed. Had he noticed Isak in the hall then? “Um no.. it’s just- my friend-” _fucking Magnus_ “-dragged me to attend the program for a day. He loves Even way too much” He shrugged.

Alvar chuckled at that. “I mean, Even _is_ amazing. He’s here at this party too, look at him!” He mused, looking over to where Even was. Isak rolled his eyes fondly; of course, everyone would be head over heels for Even, even the guy Isak had a little crush on. Just a little. 

“What do you study then, Isak?” Alvar asked, looking curious.

“Science” Isak replied almost immediately. “I want to take up biophysics in Uni next year.” He shrugged. That was the plan for now. He was already scoring more than top marks in every weekly test, and if he kept this pace up, it probably wouldn’t be a problem to get into Uni next year. Sana meanwhile had opted to choose Biochemistry. But she and Isak would still have biology as their common class.  


“Woah…” Alvar mused, raising his thick eyebrows. They weren’t as thick as Jonas’s, Isak noticed. “You must be a genius then.” He was looking way too impressed.

Isak ignored the butterflies in his tummy and asked, “What about you? You study media?”

“No, not really. I just attended the program to see this hot boy sitting in the back seat.” Alvar winked.

Wha-

Isak gaped at him, turning a bright red. “Nei?” he said, dumbstruck. Was he… ?

“I was just kidding, Isak.” Alvar laughed, putting a hand on Isak’s shoulder. “I study literature but thought it would be cool to attend this media program. I mean anyone can attend the class, why not take a chance, right?” He shrugged.

Isak huffed out a laugh. He was a tiny bit disappointed he wasn’t gonna lie. “So... does that mean I am not hot?”

“So that’s what you paid attention to.” Alvar laughed, making Isak blush again. Gosh. “Kidding. Of course, you are. I even stalked you to find your name out, Isak.” He shrugged as if it was a thing he did every day.

“you stalked me?” good to know both were on the same page.

“Yes. I asked Vilde. The blonde girl? She gave me your Instagram handle too.”

And of course. It _had_ to be _Vilde_. Isak needed to have a chat with her.

“So.. did I meet your expectations?” Isak asked teasingly, then blushed hard when Alvar did a once over on him.

“You’re alright,” Alvar said finally.

“Just alright?” Isak gasped in mock affront.

“Yeah, but I might change my mind if you could show me more of you,” Alvar smirked, shrugging. His teeth were perfect, pearly white.

“Yeah? Maybe I will.” Isak said, blushing. He was so bad at this god. Jonas would’ve slapped him right across his face, even if that was very unlikely on him.

Alvar raised his eyebrows, a smile dancing on his lips as if he thought Isak was cute. “I’d like to get to know you Isak.” He said breathily, leaning into Isak. Isak shivered slightly.

“Me too” He breathed.

Isak did not expect the night to turn this way. Not at all. He was hoping to drown in his bed and get swept up by sleep at midnight after watching some Narcos episodes.

Isak’s eyes flitted to Alvars’ mouth. It was a pretty mouth, soft big lips glistening lightly in the dim lights. Isak felt a flare of fire in his body, and he had no idea if it was just him or the little amount of alcohol in his stomach, but he grabbed Alvar’s hand all of a sudden.

“Let’s go to yours?” He asked, looking around the party. He turned back to Alvar who was looking at him in surprise, looking impressed by the sudden boldness in Isak.

“Shall we?” Isak insisted. Alvar nodded, still looking amazed.

Whatever. Isak could be bold if he wanted to.

They both sneaked through the crowd. Alvar was making Isak giggle as if they are twelve. It was all fun, and Isak liked him.

They were making it to the front door when Isak suddenly remembered to text Even. He took his phone out and signaled Alvar to wait for him outside when he looked at him curiously.

* * *

Ev

Even I’m going to Alvar’s

For tonight

don’t start panicking and call Eskild

Is you can’t leave with some stranger!

He is not a stranger Even

* * *

Isak looked around the crowd with a frown until he found Even by the kitchen’s door, looking back at Isak with an outraged look.

* * *

He studies ancient literature

And knows me from your class

But still

You barely know him!

Evennnn

don’t start this again

Istg I know him enough!

You said you’d get to know him first

Before asking him out

Now you’re hooking up with him

* * *

Isak sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Even was right. Isak was probably ruining his chances with Alvar. What if it would just remain a hookup and nothing more than that?

He closed his eyes and listened to the crowd’s noise, the music around, the bass thumping.

 _But what if it wouldn’t be just some hookup and there would be something more?_ Said a voice inside Isak’s head, flaring a familiar feeling of hope inside him.

He both loved and hated his inner voice. But it was hard to trust it after what it did to him the last time. 

Isak remembered the photo of Even and Sonja, and he just felt how unfair life was. Everything was unfair. Isak felt his throat tighten at the memory of Even and Sonja kissing, he couldn’t stand it, it made his chest hurt so much.

He shouldn’t be feeling this way, but why was he? He was supposed to be Even’s best friend, not- not…. _this_!

Isak suddenly felt guilty, angry, and confused. Why didn’t anyone ever choose him? Why was he so unlovable? And why was he feeling this way??

Isak swallowed the wetness in his eyes forcefully, trying to stop himself from breaking down in the midst of a party.

He had been so sure of Even and himself. So sure, and so blindly in love that he barely noticed that Even never felt the same for him. Maybe he did once upon a time, but it changed somehow and he wasn’t Isak’s anymore.

Isak knew he had to move on, and he was fucking trying, okay? But it was so hard when Even was with him basically the whole time, looking _like that._ Smiling as if he was the fucking sun himself. _Taking up every inch of space in Isak’s mind._

Isak waited there until his breathing came back to normal, and he could properly think again. Now was really not the time to dwell on his painful thoughts, he was at some random part for god’s sake.

Alvar was waiting for him outside, and Isak wanted to do this. It didn’t matter if he was doing it right or wrong, all he knew was that he seemed like a great guy and if he was really interested in Isak, they’d probably have something more than this in the future.

Isak couldn’t have Even, but he could try his luck with someone else. Couldn’t he?

And Alvar seemed just as eager as Isak was. 

Isak wanted to move on. And Even wasn’t going to stop him this time.

* * *

Yes

…

Yes?

Yes

I’m hooking up with him, Even

I want to

It’s my life, I can do anything I want

And I like him

I think he likes me too Even

You have to stop worrying about me

He watched Even look up from his phone in confusion. Isak’s chest felt like it was getting emptied.

I never said you can’t

Solskinn..

I’m just saying

Maybe you should take it slow?

What if he is not good for you? 

What if he treats you badly?

You don’t know him really

Isak.. I love you

And I care for you

Please listen to me

* * *

And Isak couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t. He was tired and Even’s ‘I love you’ wasn’t making anything get better. Fuck him.

He had no right to say that to Isak, not now after all he did. He had no right to stop Isak from moving on from him, from doing whatever he could.

* * *

Fuck you Even

Just fuck you

Huh?!!

You have no right to stop me

I’m not your fucking asset

Leave me alone

Isak what are you talking about?!

Baby stop

* * *

_Baby._ Isak’s eyes welled up as he made his way outside as quickly as possible. He said, _baby._

_Why now?_

Isak tried not to think of the first memory Even had ever called him ‘baby’ as he ran down the steps. He knew Even was coming behind him, probably to ask questions that Isak didn’t want to answer.

He noticed Alvar outside, he was leaning against a tree, hidden in the dark beside a car. Probably his car.

“Hey, you okay?” Alvar asked as soon as Isak approached him. “You look like you just saw a ghost.” He snorted, then quieted down when he noticed Isak didn’t crack a smile. “Are you fine?”

Isak only nodded. “can we go?” He whispered.

“Um.. yeah sure.” Alvar looked concerned as he started up his car. Isak got into the car too, strapped the seat belt on. “Shall we?” Alvar asked, turning his face to him.

Isak nodded again, with a smile this time. He watched the darkness outside the window and wondered how Even was feeling right now. Isak felt the guilt creeping upon him, he had probably reacted way too harshly. Shit. 

Isak groaned to himself before letting his head fall back, he watched the moonlight cut the dark edges of the trees sharply as they drove through the empty road. Soft music was playing through the speakers; classical music. 

Isak closed his eyelids, and let go of all the guilty thoughts that again tried to fill his mind with Even, Even, and Even. Tonight, he was going to let himself free from thoughts about Even. Just one night, _please_. He begged his mind. He didn’t want to think of a boy who wasn’t going to be his’, now or ever. He was going to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update everyone. But I am back to this fic and will be updating it regularly. If anyone is around here still reading this, thank you! please leave in the comments what you thought of this chapter. I love you all <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, this chapter doesn't include anything that happened in their past. But i'm gonna reveal it in the next chapters though.   
>  just to clear things up,  
> -Isak fell in love with Even when he was first fourteen or close to fifteen.   
>  -And he had high hopes of them getting together and live happily ever after because Even rarely ever used to date anyone around that time. He gave most of his attention to Isak and Isak only.   
> -I don't really like thinking Even fell in love with Isak at a certain age because I think he has ALWAYS been kinda in love with him? ;)   
> -we don't know what happened between them yet, but all we know is before Sonja came into the picture, Isak was dead sure of him and Even becoming a thing soon.   
> \- *enter Sonja* everything collapses and Isak convinces himself he had been living a lie till now, and that Even never wanted him THAT way. :'(   
> -and now *sigh* he is trying to move on.

When Isak turned up at the campus cafeteria the Monday, he found Even laughing along with his friends at their table.

He immediately power-walked through the crowd in horror, coming to halt in front of them.

“What are you doing here?” He asked Even, flushing immediately at the sight of him.

Even arched an eyebrow. “Why can’t I be here?”

Isak rolled his eyes giving him an ‘are you serious right now?’ look. Even just shrugged instead and pulled out an empty chair beside him for Isak to sit.

Isak stood standing, watching with disbelief. The thoughts of Saturday swirling around in his head.

 _No. Don’t think about that._

“Hey, Isak, man. Come join us. Even has been telling how you used to pee yourself every morning to attend kindergarten.” Mahdi said, laughing, and Magnus tagged along.

Isak gave a pointed glare to Even, before sliding into his seat quietly, inching a little further away from Even.

“It’s not true. I never used to _pee myself.”_ He grumbled. “Why are you telling them all these anyway?” He turned to Even, who had his thigh pressed into Isak’s now. Great.

He tried ignoring the tingles that shot up at the small touch. Even opened his mouth to speak up, but Jonas interrupted them.

“Chill, bro. We asked Even about how you both met since you never talk about it with us.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” Isak said.

Beside him, Even’s brows arched higher. “Nothing to talk about? Isak, you are hurting my poor heart.” He sighed dramatically.

Isak shot him a look while the boys sniggered.

“Fuck, I can’t believe Even is here at our table,” Magnus said dreamily, then looked around the campus cafeteria with a smug look.

Isak rolled his eyes again. “He’s just Even, Mags. Stop fanboying over him so hard. He’s literally just two years older than you.”

Even gave an affronted gasp and an ‘Isak!’ while Magnus gaped in disbelief as if he couldn’t believe Isak had just said that.

“He’s not _just_ Even, Isak. He is _the Even Bech Naesheim!”_ Magnus said, eyes wide. “The most famous YouTuber in the whole of Norway. How can you be so chill, bro? I would die to be in your place.”

“You would die to be in Isak’s place? That doesn’t make sense, dude.” Mahdi joked, but Isak’s attention shifted to Even who was chuckling, looking pleased with Magnus’s words.

“Thanks, Mags.” He said. Magnus and the boys turned to him. “Don’t worry. Isak’s just jealous because he isn’t my favourite superfan like you are.” He winked at Magnus, making him blush.

It was a funny sight to watch. Magnus looking torn between feeling proud, smug, shy, and happy.

“Superfan?” he finally said, eyes glinting. “Fuck, did you guys hear that? I am Even’s superfan! Favourtie superfan!” He laughed, looking like an excited puppy. “Oh my god, does that mean I get shoutouts from you in your videos?” He asked Even with a hopeful gaze.

And he looked cute, although Isak would never admit it. Never.

“Um, yeah. If you want,” Even chuckled. “Do you want that?”

If possible, Magnus’s smile widened even more. “Fuck yes, bro. I can’t miss that opportunity, can I?” He said, turning to Isak. “Isak, bro. Sorry, but you need to give more respect to Even. He deserves that much from you.” He added, looking at Isak seriously. “He is a legend, and doesn’t get to be treated like any normal person.” 

Isak couldn’t believe it.

“Are you serious right now?” He said. Magnus only gave him a curt nod. Isak wanted to scream out loud. _Even is the last person whom I would treat like some normal person. I would give him the world if I could. He is everything to me. What are you talking about?_

But Even jumped in.

“Of course he is serious, Isak. All you ever do is bully me. I can’t believe I keep getting bullied by a teenager.” He sighed.

“Stop being dramatic. You were a teen too until like four months back.” Isak pointed out.

“Not anymore,” Even shrugged.

“But bro, so tell us. What happened then?” Jonas interrupted their ridiculous banter with raised eyebrows. “Did Isak finally go to school or not?”

Isak let out a groan. Were they really serious?

“Yes, he did.” Even chimed in, looking excited. “But, look, this was supposed to be a secret between us both.” He gave a look to Isak who narrowed his eyes at him. “He peed himself three times before his mum finally dragged him to school anyway. Three times!”

The boys exploded out in snickers. While Isak flushed again, muttering a ‘fuck you’ to Even and his stupidly pretty face.

His phone pinged then, and he unlocked it to see that the girls had added him to a group chat.

Narrowing his eyes, he scrolled through the GC.

* * *

Isak the snake

_Eva Mohn added Isak Valtersen to Isak the Snake_

Vilde: hjvdjdshvfhkds

Vilde: OMG IS IT EVEN BY YOUR TABLE ISAK?

Noora: What?

Noora: hsdghddfkhgdk

Eva: Issy, why didn’t you tell us Even was joining you guys???

Noora: kjbfsdbf

Chris: He looks so good!

Eva: Can we join you?

Vilde: He’s the wearing the denim jacket today!

Noora: sdsfkhbdf

Eva: Do you think he remembers us?

Vilde: You know he wouldn’t forget Isak’s friends this fast, right?

Vilde: Isak is like his brother. He will probably remember us.

Who said you are my friends?

Eva: Isak CAN WE JOIN YOU TOOO?

Vilde: Omg yess!

Sana: Stop spamming my notifications guys

Sana: I’m in class

Noora :hvdfhvf

Noora : Oops sorry Sana

Vilde: We are your friends Isak!

Vilde: Don’t you dare tell Even that you don’t know us

What if I do?

Eva: He wouldn’t believe you anyway

Vilde: Yeah he saw us with you at the tram stop

Noora: Uh guys?

Noora: Are we gonna ignore what Even called Isak that day?

Vilde: kgfdskhfgsdk

Eva: SUNSHINEE!!

Eva: That’s sooo cyoot Issy

Chris: Awww

Vilde: I can’t believe Even Bech Naesheim calls you sunshine!

Sana : lol

Noora: Sana I thought you were in class?

Eva : that’s true childhood friends right there

Chris: ikr

Vilde: So, Isak, can we join you guys too?

Fuck NO

Vilde: what

Vilde: why not?

Eva: Isak that’s rude of you

It’s really not

Noora: ofc it is!

Noora : just because you are a guy, don’t think

Noora: you can get away with everything you say

Sana: I don’t think he meant it that way, noora.

Noora: oh

Noora: yea, whatever.

Noora : sorry Isak

Noora: I’m just a bit out of it today

Eva: why so Noora ;)

Noora: fuck off

Chris: what happened!

Vilde: fill us in too

Also why am I added to this gc?

Wtf is up with the gc name

-_-

Noora: one question at a time Isak

Noora: ^_^

Also

Vilde you can’t just give out information

About me to some random guy

You just met

Eva: We added you bcuz you need some

Chris: Dick? Just like us girls?

Eva: fun in life Isak

Chris: lol

Vilde: what? Why are you telling me this all of a sudden!

Noora: And I came up with the GC name

Noora: I thought it was cutee

Vilde: what have I done Isak?!

* * *

.

Isak turned his phone off with a sigh. He craned his head around to see Vilde, Chris, and Eva by the far corner table, occasionally glancing up at their table or giggling to each other while texting. They didn’t seem like they would come here soon, but Isak couldn’t trust them.

Even was staring at him from his side, a curious look on his face. His thigh still pressed to Isak’s, a little harder. Isak licked his lips a bit nervously before tuning back in with the guys.

“Bro, tell you what, Friday was so dope.” Magnus was saying. “Isak, you should have been there, man. I almost got it on with Vilde,”

“Not almost, Mags. But she might have looked at you throughout the whole party five or six times.” Jonas said.

A chorus of laughs rung around their table.

“Yeah, Isak, you should have joined us. What were you even studying for that day?” Mahdi asked with a slight frown.

Isak bit the inside of his cheek, and he knew what was coming before he could even open his mouth.

“Studying? Isak wasn’t at home on Friday though?” Even sounded surprised, and he glanced at Isak once. “Isak was..uh, with his boyfriend for that night.”

“He’s not my _boyfriend.”_ Isak pointed out with a glare, but the boys were all gaping in disbelief by now.

Even watched him curiously for a few seconds, as if he was about to speak up. But Magnus jumped in.

“You hooked up with someone that night? What the fuck,” Magnus spluttered.

Isak winced slightly. _He didn’t hook up._ “Uh, yeah,” he lied.

“With whom?” Jonas asked, and though he looked calm, Isak knew he was surprised too. Isak hadn’t hooked up with anyone for months.

“Alvar,” Isak said, quietly to his sandwich.

“ _Alvar?!”_ Magnus widened his eyes. “Isn’t he the same guy… you were asking about the other day? In the hall. On Wednesday.”

Oh shit. yeah.

Isak coughed. “Uh, yeah. The same one.”

Magnus looked impressed and he let out a “Whoa, that was quick, dude” while Jonas and Mahdi were staring at him in suspicion.

“What,” Isak said, ignoring Even’s look that was on his face.

“Nothing bro, just… didn’t expect.” Mahdi shrugged before diving in back to his waffles.

“You should have told us, Issy.” Jonas said.

Isak bit his cheek again. He hated lying to his friends. Especially Jonas. Jonas knew everything about Isak. Every single thing except about Even.

The only thing Isak had kept a secret from everyone for such a long time.

“Not cool, Isak. Lying to your friends now, are you?” Even teased from his side, and Isak flipped him off.

“It’s none of your business.”

“But bro. He even lied to us about you, so it's not a big deal.” Magnus said to Even, looking serious.

“I didn’t lie, okay? I just.. I just never told you guys about him.” Isak mumbled, shrinking into his seat.

“Hey!”

Isak let out a groan at the chirpy voice behind him.

Great. The girls were here now.

“Oh Hi,” Even greeted them, making them swoon at his voice and gorgeous face as always.

“Omg, we wanted to join you guys before but Isak refused to let us,” Eva said, her face turning a bit sour at the end.

Isak turned to scoff at her. “I never said that.”

“Liar,” Eva said.

Even laughed at their conversation, clearly enjoying himself. “You shouldn’t be rude, Is. Where are all the manners I have taught you?”

Isak flipped him off again. “Shut. Up.”

.

“How long is this program going to be?” Noora asked, leaning in with a bright smile as she watched Even.

They were all uncomfortably crammed up around their tiny table. And by now some other students had joined them too. Isak was stuck between Vilde who leaned into him for every five seconds to talk to Even, who in turn didn’t seem to know the meaning of personal space and pressed into Isak’s side much harder.

“For the next two months or so.” Even winked and the girls cheered.

“Yeah, two months of hell,” Isak muttered, but of course, Vilde heard him.

She narrowed her eyes and huffed. “Has Isak always been like this, Even?”

Even placed a large hand on Isak’s thigh before speaking, effectively making him flush red. “No, I’m pretty sure he used to be soft and cute once upon a time.” He mused. “Probably when like he was four or something.”

Isak shoved his shoulder lightly. “Oh, fuck you,”

The rest of them laughed. Magnus was exaggerating his laughs.

_Isak would kill Even._

“Am I not cute anymore?” He whispered instead with a pout, a few minutes later when no one was overhearing them.

Even looked at him, biting his bottom lip, his eyes roaming all over Isak’s face as if it held secrets to the universe. Isak would never admit it, but he loved it. He loved it when Even did that.

When he gave Isak the attention he wanted so bad. _God, Isak, get a grip._

“You are,” Even insisted. “But you are way hotter now.” He winked as Isak blushed and tried not to choke.

“Ugh,”

.

It was around another ten minutes later and everyone was wrapping up because they had classes to go to.

The girls had mostly just kept quiet and weren’t as nosy as they usually were when they were with Isak. He was grateful for it. Magnus though kept telling everyone on repeat about how he was Even’s superfan. At one point, Isak wished he could shut his mouth up.

There were a few jealous faces around the cafeteria but Isak ignored them. People were way too excited to know Even

Isak finally breathed in relief when the girls left their table with shy ‘Bye’s to Even. He spread his legs a bit and leaned back.

His eyes caught Even’s hand still sprawled on his thigh and Isak visibly gulped. A string of unwanted images materialized into his mind all of a sudden and he kept hoping for the hand to move upper a slight bit. Just a little. He felt a sudden tightness in his groin and-

_No. Isak. This is not happening._

He reluctantly, and rather timidly pulled Even’s hand away slowly.

And Even noticed. Of course, he did. Because he was Even, and anything Isak ever does, Even always notices.

He was about to say something when they were interrupted by a loud smack of a pair of lips on Isak’s cheeks.

“Hey, Isak!”

It was Alvar.

Isak watched him in shock.

Alvar pulled back from Isak’s cheek and looked around the table.

He was dressed in casual jeans and a grey Nike jacket. His backpack slung over his broad shoulder.

“Hello everyone,” he greeted Isak’s friends at his table with a chill smile. The boys waved at him uncertainly, glancing between him and Isak, their eyes screaming ‘Is-he-your-boyfriend-or-not?’

“Uh, hey,” Isak said, pushing down the bile in his throat. Suddenly very aware of Even’s daggers for eyes boring into Alvar. “What’s up?”

Alvar turned to him, his curls were wild today. And there wasn’t even a hint of disappointment as he turned to Isak. So he clearly enjoyed the time Isak spent with him on Friday.

“Nothing much. But hey,” his voice raised as if he was excited. “It was cool hanging out with you on Friday, man. My class is over around three-thirty. Wanna hang out today after yours at mine?” He winked.

He looked so excited that Isak couldn’t believe it and couldn’t not agree. So blinked to get himself out of his thoughts and nodded. “Uh, yeah? Yeah!”

“Yeah? You’re free this evening then?”

Isak nodded again.

“Great, I’ll see you at mine then!” Alvar said, and his eyes flitted over to Even once, widening immediately. Isak thought he saw him blush a little and mutter a ‘fuck’.

But then Alvar dropped them as if he had been stung.

Isak watched him with narrowed eyes. But Alvar recovered quickly enough for that.

“It was nice meeting you all.” He said, suddenly enthusiastic again as he looked around the boys and Even. “We should get to know each other more soon.”

He gave Isak another peck on the cheek before leaving the cafeteria.

Isak had to blink several times to realize what just happened.

.

“Bro, why did you lie to us about him being your boyfriend?” Magnus asked in disbelief and the look on Even’s eyes broke Isak’s heart a little.

“Exactly. He likes you, Isak. Have you talked about this with him?” Jonas said.

“Yeah, bro. He literally is like your boyfriend right now. What do you mean he isn’t already?” 

Isak ignored them as he stuffed his things in his backpack in hurry. Even had left as soon as Alvar had walked out.

.

_The Friday._

_After Isak had stumbled into Alvar’s flat that night, somehow all the anger he had felt earlier dissipated. And he felt calm at his house._

_It was like a charm. Or maybe it was the effect of his flat. Alvar had kept it simple. There was only little furniture. A few photos on the wall. A flower vase at a corner._

_Everything was clean. The complete opposite of how Isak kept his room. Simple._

_They ended up in the kitchen after a while. And Isak watched Alvar make some toasts as he settled himself on the counter. It felt like déjà vu. He remembered being in this same situation years ago with Even._

_But Isak had been with the man of his dreams then, but right now he was with some random guy from uni._

_“So, tell me about your course, Isak,” Alvar said, handing him a plate as he settled beside Isak._

_Isak started talking about his course. Talking about his course shifted to him talking about his love for science. Then about the space, universes, and the theories. Isak knew he was rambling but Alvar looked excited to hear more. So he continued. He kept talking about his passion._

_“Did you know about the parallel universes?”_

_He talked about how he wanted to become a scientist or a researcher or if that all failed, at least a doctor. And Alvar listened to him with so much interest that it made Isak feel good. Good that someone was listening to him rant about his passion just the way Even listened to him._

_Even. Alvar reminded Isak of Even. And he laughed internally at the universe for making this happen._

_The one time when he had mustered up guts and went out of his way to hook up some guy to forget and move on from Even, the universe had to find a way to bring Even back into his mind and heart._

_Somehow, after that, they ended up in Alvar’s bed, laying on their own sides._

_The mood had dropped, shifted to something calm and delicate. And Isak couldn’t bring himself to do anything more than touching hands with Alvar. Alvar seemed to think the same because then they both fell asleep while sharing each other's interests, just like that._

_The next morning, they talked some more before Isak left him and Alvar kissed him on the cheek._

_There had been fifteen missed calls from Even, seven at night and the rest this morning. He ignored them with a heavy heart and reached kollektivet._

_Even opened the door for him instead of Eskild and Isak knew the day would turn to shit somehow._

_“Had a great night?” Even asked, his eyes dark and tired as if he had been awake all night._

_“Yes,” Isak replied, monotone._

_He pushed him out of his way and made his way to his room, but Even sneaked inside before he could slam his door shut._

_“Did he take care of you?” Even said again, sitting beside Isak. “Is he a good kisser?”_

_“Is he gentle with you?”_

_“Is he better at it than me?” although Even’s voice was teasing, Isak’s blood boiled._

_How could he even?_

_They stared at each other for a few seconds, and if possible Even’s eyes darkened even further. Isak’s chest was heaving and Even looked so good beside him. All the previous thoughts about Alvar got wiped away the seconds Isak laid his eyes on Even. He looked fucking beautiful. As always. -_

_Isak found himself smashing his own lips against Even harshly the next moment. His kiss screamed for him, ‘No, you fucker. No one can ever be like you. No one can be as gentle as you. No one can affect me the way you do. No one can make me almost come in my pants like the way you do.’_

_And Even kissed back. Because of course, he did. As always. Isak had wished he would break the kiss and not lead Isak further on. But no, nothing he hoped ever happened._

_Isak whimpered and moaned at the kiss. Even was cupping his face and licking into his mouth as if he was hungry as if there was no tomorrow. Isak let him. Took everything he could get. He gave everything he could. He pulled Even in much further although there wasn’t any space and they were almost on top of each other._

_They made out for several minutes until a loud thud in the living room broke them apart._

_All the thoughts rushed to Isak’s head in less than two seconds and, fuck! What had he done? Even looked bewildered. His lips puffed and red as he sat there staring at Isak. It reminded Isak of what they did just now and he regretted it._

_“Fuck, I’m sorry, Is-“_

_“- Please,” Isak cut him off with a pleading tone. “Can- Can we not talk about this?” he whispered._

_Even left their flat ten minutes later after mumbling guilty apologies to Isak and a few kisses to his cheek that Isak felt like a sort of promise._

_Promise to what, he had no idea._

.

Isak was in Alvar’s bed. Again. And again they were simply talking. Not many flirty touches or teasing.

This was the complete opposite of what Isak had hoped for or expected to happen. But somehow, he was liking it.

It was simple. No rush.

Alvar was arranging his books on his shelf as he talked about his childhood and interests. Isak sat on his bed and watched him talk while scrolling through the chats every now and then.

The girls were planning a party this coming Friday.

“My father loved poetry,” Alvar said, shuffling around the books. “He wanted to become a poet. And.. my mum was obsessed with literature and all. They both still are.” He chuckled to himself.

“Really?” Isak asked, impressed.

Alvar nodded at him before turning back to the shelf. He had a habit of stacking his shelves up every now and then, Isak noticed.

“Yes. And they could never pursue their careers in that though.” He grimaced slightly. “My dad ended up working in a commercial service while my mum became a sociology teacher. So, my dad made me pursue arts instead, you know.” He bit his lips.

“Do you like it though? Studying Arts?” Isak asked carefully.

Alvar let out a sigh as if he had been expecting this question. “Not really…” he admitted. “I loved science. I still do. Always will. I wanted to become a physicist when I was young. Or an astronaut.” He chuckled wetly. “I, uh, I never liked it, you know. Arts. Or even understood it… But my parents made me pursue this anyway. I think my dad was thinking of fulfilling his dream by making me study something he loves. To watch his son grow and become something _he_ had always wanted to be.” He said, his voice tinted with sadness and something akin to anger.

Isak felt for him. He was never the one to feel so much. But now he did.

He couldn’t imagine being forced to study something you had no passion for. To study something you didn’t love. That was horrible. He couldn’t imagine.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered.

Alvar shook his head dismissively, sniffing his nose a little. “Nah, it’s okay. I have got one more year to go. Then, I’ll try finding spare time to study a little bit of science on the side too.” He said with a half-hearted smile.

Isak wanted to give him a hug. “Is that why you like hearing me talk about.. my course?” he asked instead, remembering the way Alvar’s eyes lightened up when Isak had mentioned he studied science.

“Yes,” he nodded, smiling more now, and he sat down beside Isak. “I.. couldn’t read it, but, uh, at least I found someone who was just as passionate about it _and_ who was studying it, right? I couldn’t just not hear you talk. ” he grinned.

“So, is that why you invited me over to your house? To hear me talk about your favourite topic?” Isak teased.

Alvar chuckled, then pecked Isak’s cheek. “Both, I guess. How could I refuse someone who looks this hot and is this smart?”

Isak rolled his eyes, and he couldn’t help but think of Even. Even. Even. Even.

“But, hey!” Alavar said, his eyes sparkling. “Even Bech Naesheim?!”

Oh. Great. Speak of the devil’s name. or think, more like. Whatever.

“You never told me you know Even? What the hell, Isak! When did you become friends with him? Are you guys even friends or was he.. just, you know, casually talking to you guys?” Alvar asked, looking genuinely curious.

Gosh.

Isak bit his cheek, pondering his questions. Then he finally said, shrugging. “We knew each other since we were kids.”

He watched Alvar’s eyes first narrow down as if he thought Isak was joking, but when he realized he wasn’t, he almost leaped off the bed.

“What the fuck?! You know Even since you were kids? Isak, you are famous, man. How are you this cool?” Alvar let out a happy sigh. “If I were you, I would have fallen in love with Even and then ask him to fuck me.” He laughed out loud at his own silly words, but something stung Isak’s heart.

Fallen in love.

Wasn’t Isak in the same position? In love with his best friend?

“Shit, that sounded fucked up, didn’t it?” Alvar asked, bumping Isak’s shoulder. Isak returned him a weak smile. His mind caught up with its own thoughts. “I forgot about Sonja too. She would kill me if she would know I fucked her boyfriend.”

Alvar started rambling again while he kept playing with Isak’s hair, and Isak sunk deeper into his thoughts and as well as into Alvar’s embrace.

Earlier today.

Even had ambushed him by his locker after Isak’s classes, before he was about to head to Alvar’s.

“Halla,” Even greeted suavely, leaning against Isak’s locker by the time he arrived. He shifted aside for Isak to open his locker.

“Hi,” Isak took his books out of his backpack and debated what to take home.

“Uh, so… you and Alvar?” Even asked, biting his bottom lip. Isak did not let his gaze linger on that for more than a second. He definitely didn’t.

“Yes,” he replied, closing his locker shut and turning to Even.

“You are seeing each other.” It wasn’t a question. It was just stated.

Isak shrugged, avoiding Even’s eyes. “Kind of,”

Even hummed at that, and they both fell silent for a few awkward seconds. Since when did silence between them started becoming awkward?

Even spoke up again.

“I, uh, I wanted to say sorry for what happened on Saturda-“

“-it’s okay, Even.” Isak cut him off, suddenly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to hear the apology. He didn’t want him feeling sorry for kissing him.

Isak had always thought they both were meant to be. And though he knew it wasn’t possible, there was a still small hope in him. A very useless flicker of hope.

He didn’t want Even to feel sorry for kissing Isak. That was the last thing he ever wanted.

“I kissed you first, so it’s okay. I’m the one who should apologize.” Isak continued, shuffling on his feet, tensed for some reason. 

Even watched him, eyes flitting all over Isak’s face as if he couldn’t miss any single detail about him. It made Isak’s heart skip a beat.

“Yeah,” was all Even said.

Isak watched the ground awkwardly for a few seconds. “So, uh, how are you?” he asked.

He thought he heard Even sigh, but then he was speaking in his usual deep voice. “Not that good, really. But I’m doing fine, I guess.”

Isak looked up at him sharply. Not good? “What? Why?”

Now that he properly looked at Even, he noticed how his eyes looked tired. More tired than they did on Saturday. Isak had never gotten the chance to ask about it. He had bags underneath his pale blue eyes. His face was devoid of his usual cheerfulness or light.

“Even, are you okay?” Isak asked, stepping closer to Even and bringing his palm to touch his cheek. It was warm, but not too hot to indicate a fever.

The corridor was empty and so, Isak didn’t drop his hand. Instead, he caressed Even’s cheek.

“I think so, yeah. It’s nothing.” Even shrugged, but he leaned into Isak’s touch nevertheless.

“No, you are clearly not okay. Spill it. What is happening?” Isak asked, his voice a bit tender this time.

Even sighed again, looking up to the ceiling before looking back at Isak again. “It’s nothing. I told you. Just work stress and all.”

Isak didn’t believe him. “Is.. Is everything alright with, uh, Sonja and you?” His voice was low when he said her name.

Isak had never said it out loud, he realized. And it felt weird uttering it. He felt jealousy flaring up in his chest.

_No._

Even nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’m just stressed that’s all. Don’t worry.” He tried assuring Isak but looked unsure if it was working.

“I’m going to call your mum,” Isak said, dropping his hand from Even’s cheek to take his phone out.

But Even grabbed his hand suddenly. “No. don’t”

Isak arched a brow. “What? Why not? Even, she needs to tell me what is happening because you aren’t.”

But he frowned when he saw Even looking defeated. “Does she even know you are feeling like this? Does she know that you are all tired and not doing exactly ‘okay’?”

Even didn’t answer. And Isak knew she didn’t know about it. So he furiously unlocked his phone to call Siv.

“I’m calling her. Ev, you can’t keep everything to yourself. You need to talk. And why are you hiding what is bothering you anyway? You can talk to me, you know-“

“-I don’t need to talk to anyone, Is.” Even cut him off. Looking torn but stubborn at the same time. “You don’t have to call her. I’m not a child!”

Isak stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly taken aback. “No, I didn’t mean tha-”

But Even cut him off again, shaking his head. “You don’t have to look after me, Isak. I have- I have Sonja now. And you don’t have to worry. She knows what’s up with me.” He said. “I have her. And it’s fine.”

And Isak’s heart drowned again. Painfully. As if someone hammered onto it hard.

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Even said, again. He looked hurt, tired, and a bit broken.

“Yeah, I know,” Isak said slowly in a small voice. “I’m sorry. I forgot you had a girlfriend now. I forgot you don’t need me anymore.” He tried not to choke up on his own words.

He heard Even’s breath hitch slightly. “No, I did not mean that, Isak.” He placated, trying to link their hands together.

But Isak moved his hand away. “It’s okay, Ev. It’s your life.” He shrugged, aiming for nonchalant.

He packed his backpack up before slinging it over his shoulder. “I have to head to Alvar’s now anyway. See you, later.” He waved before walking past Even without another look at the older boy.

“Isak?” Even called after him when Isak reached the door.

“Yeah?”

Even seemed to be contemplating whether to say or not. He didn’t look like he was willing to for several seconds. But then he did anyway.

“I’m happy for you. You and Alvar. I hope.. uh, it works out fine.” He said.

Isak watched his eyes and found only sincerity. “I’m sorry for how I behaved on Friday.” Even added. “That was pretty shitty of me,” he was bouncing on his feet. He was nervous.

“Thanks, Even,” Isak said, giving him a weak smile before heading out with tears in his eyes, heart, and everywhere. Everywhere.

He wished the ground would swallow him.

What did it mean?

He was happy for them both? He had Sonja now… so he didn’t need Isak anymore?

Isak couldn’t believe his words. This was all so unlike Even. His Even.

Did this mean that he had given up on Isak? After months of chasing away every guy, Isak tried to hook up with or date.

Isak knew it was selfish of him, but a small part of him hoped that maybe there was something more to why Even never let him hook up with any guy. Or why he was always so possessive and protective of him.

Or the way he never talked about Sonja around him as if he knew it would break Isak’s heart. As if knew Isak loved him _. Loved_ loved him.

Even had crushed even _that_ _now_.

Isak should have seen this coming. Even would _never love_ him that way.

Never.

.

“So, yeah. It was a funny joke.” Alvar said, stretching himself on the bed.

Isak watched his face. His lips, his green eyes, and his jawline. He looked pretty in the pale orange sunlight falling in through the window.

“Yeah, it was,” Isak agreed, flitting his eyes over Alvar’s cheekbones, his tan skin, and his messy dark curls.

He had broad shoulders, even broader than Isak’s. Isak wanted to run his hand over them.

Alvar smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his head.

“What shall we do no-”

He had no idea where this sudden surge of courage came from, but Isak leaned in and quickly captured Alvar’s lips with his own.

Alvar didn’t kiss him back at first, but as Isak continued, he mimicked back and kissed back with much more intensity.

It was intense.

And Isak loved it. He loved the feel of Alvar’s lips against his own. He made him moan as he bit his bottom lip. Alvar had nice lips.

“Fuck, Isak,” Alvar moaned again before kissing him. “Your lips,”

“My lips?” Isak panted. “What about my lips? Tell me.”

“Shit. your lips are perfect.” Alvar moaned. 

They made out for a long while. They made out until they were out of breath. They made out until Isak forgot what had been on his mind before kissing him. They made out until they both broke apart and giggled like awkward thirteen-year-olds.

“That was nice,” Alvar said, licking his lips. 

Isak nodded with a smile. “Yeah, that was nice.” He agreed.

They both lazed there for several minutes until Alvar spoke up.

“So, you wanna eat something?” He asked, checking the time.

“If are so sweetly asking, how could I say no to that?” Isak teased, making Alvar laugh out loud.

.

They both were in the kitchen when Alvar’s phone kept lighting up with notifications.

Frowning Alvar broke himself off from Isak’s embrace and took his phone out.

Isak watched the sky outside meanwhile. At the darkness and the stars. Isak wanted to hug them. He wanted to hug the universe.

A few minutes later Alvar spoke up, surprised,

_“Even.. and Sonja have taken a break apparently. Look!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day guys! If you enjoyed please leave a comment. TPWK ❤️


End file.
